Song and Dance
by Ruby Moon-Snape
Summary: While the other Paladins are on a mission, Keith decided to indulge in a little guilty pleasure. When the Paladins return early, they catch him in the act of...dancing? Slight Klance.


Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron: Legendary Defender.

Author Note: I was watching old music videos and one from New Kids on the Block called "Baby, I Believe In You" caught my attention. I had a vision of Keith dancing like that. It is on YouTube for anyone who wants to see the dancing and hear the lyrics. Just type in NKotB Baby I Believe In You in the search bar and it was the first video that popped up. By the way, this is Klance.

"Song and Dance"

It was quiet around the Castle of Lions. Shiro, Pidge, Hunk, and Lance were on a mission to gain Intel on the movements of the Galra empire. It was decided that Keith would stay at the castle because of if the mission went south, Red Lion would come to his rescue and that might jeopardize the mission. So, he was sitting in his Red Paladin seat in castle control with Allura, who was standing in her control area. It was boring, so Keith stood up. "I'm going to the training deck."

"Don't train yourself too hard, Keith," Allura warned.

Keith smirked. "Don't worry. I won't."

%%%

Keith grinned. He was glad that he was left in the castle and the other guys were away. He had an urge to do something that he didn't want his teammates to see; well, Shiro had seen him do it once, but Keith knew his surrogate brother didn't want to see a repeat performance. The Red Paladin liked to sing and dance to different songs. He had a guilty pleasure for pop songs and love songs. He wanted a specific look for a certain pop love song he wanted to sing. Keith programmed the training deck to provide a light wind. He descended to the main floor of the training deck. He took off his jacket and black shirt, but put the jacket back on. The wind was blowing just hard enough to flap the jacket and move his hair, revealing his pierced ears. It had been a decision he had made when he was younger and going through a rebel period. He liked his pierced ears. No one but Shiro knew about them, because his hair covered his ears. He took a deep breath and started singing and dancing sensually and sexy. The wind blew his hair and his jacket, exposing his bare chest. Every so often he would slip his jacket off his shoulders. In his mind, he was singing to a certain Blue Paladin. He had a big crush on his on-again-off-again rival. He was so deep in his singing and dancing he didn't notice when the door to the training deck opened.

%%%

Shiro, Pidge, Hunk, and Lance had returned from their mission and wanted to fill Keith in on the Intel they collected. They knew he would be on the training deck; Keith didn't really do anything but train. They entered the training deck and stopped short.

Keith was on the training deck, but he wasn't training! He was singing and dancing. Lance stared at the Red Paladin. He was shirtless but still had on his jacket but it was open as always. His pants and boots were the same. His utility belt and knife were on the sidelines with his black shirt. The light breeze was blowing his mullet around, and Lance could see a glint of gold in the other teen's ears. He then listened to the lyrics of the song he was singing. Lance couldn't help but love the way Keith was moving. His nose suddenly started running, but it was blood. Lance covered his nose, hoping no one else saw him. He couldn't stop watching Keith though.

Pidge couldn't see anything as Shiro had immediately covered her eyes when he saw Keith dancing. Shiro himself facepalmed at Keith's dancing. He had accidentally walked in on him dancing when they were at the Garrison together. He hadn't wanted a repeat performance. Next to Shiro was Hunk, who was staring at their teammate with his mouth hanging open in shock.

At the end of the song, Keith was on his knees. After a couple of minutes, Keith looked up and noticed his teammates standing at the doorway to the training deck. He flushed a deep red. "How-how long have you been standing there?"

Shiro removed his hand from his face and smirked. "Long enough for Lance to get a nosebleed from your performance."

Fin


End file.
